


Let Loose

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mini Vacation, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smoking, Spin the Bottle, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare, a break, felix is up to no good, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: The hung line decides that the 'kids' need a break and they know exactly how.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 514





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here's some fun little smut to pass the time in quarantine. Sorry this took forever to get out!

“This is a horrible idea and the younger members should not be a part of it.  _ We  _ as the older members shouldn’t be encouraging it.” Woojin argues with Chan and Minho. 

“Oh come on babe.” Chan giggles and kisses his cheek, “besides  _ you’re  _ not a member anymore so you don’t get a say.” 

“That was a low blow and now I’m really leaving.” Woojin rolls his eyes but still has a playful look on his face. 

“No!! I’m only kidding! But it’ll be fun, and the kids all need a break, and time to let loose.” 

“The  _ kids  _ need to get shit faced.” Minho states bluntly, “Jisung has been crawling out of his skin practically from going to all these airports back to back. He needs to loosen up, they all need to. 

“You’re just saying that because we’ll all be too blasted to care if we hear you ram him.” Chan smirks. 

“I don’t care normally if you hear us fucking.” Min says with a smug look on his face. 

“Fine but one of us needs to be the sober one.” Woojin crosses his arms over his chest, he leans back against the railing of his porch. Since moving out of the dorms he bought himself a high rise apartment in the city. 

“Not it!” Chan calls. 

If anyone needs a break it’s the leader, he works nonstop. 

“Why do we need a sober party? We’re gonna be safe in here.” Minho leans back too. 

“Who said you’re all coming to my place?” 

“We can’t smoke at the dorm,  _ and _ our manager will kill us. You’re free and responsible.” 

Woojin sighs heavily, “fine, but no getting cross faded, and no one is allowed on the balcony. The last thing we need is a member going over the edge.” 

“God don’t say that.” Chan groans. 

“How are you guys carting all of them in here?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Minho waves the older two off. “You’re in charge of alcohol.” He adds. 

“And the weed? Or are we still pretending Jisung and Changbin aren’t our token stoner boys?” Woojin raises his brows. 

“Jisung has never seen a weed in his life.” Minho says defensively. 

“Uh huh.” Chan snorts, “our little ball of anxiety has edibles in the fridge.” 

“Okay so that’s covered, we still need to retrieve them.” 

“I’ll get them over here, I just have to mention hyung and they’ll all come running.” Minho motions to Woojin. 

“Good point.” 

*

Minho walks into the kitchen and grabs a pot and a spoon and starts banging them together. 

“Family meeting!!!”

The first to arrive is Seungmin who glares out from his room, his hair messy and in sweatpants. 

“It’s our week off. What is so important?” He grumbles. 

“You’ll want to hear this grumpy.” Minho continues his banging until all members are present. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Felix asks, his head on Changbin’s shoulder and Hyunjin at his side. The three of them smooshed all together on the couch. 

Jisung has his hood on and headphones still in, his phone in hand. Minho lifts his chin so they lock eyes and the younger instantly takes the wires from his ears. 

“Is everything okay? Where’s Chan hyung?” He asks and all of them suddenly get a grim look on their faces. 

“Hey, hey, nothing is wrong, Channie is at Woojin’s, that’s where we’re all going.” Minho quickly reassures them. 

“Woojinnie Hyung!!!!” Changbin yells obnoxiously. 

“Good I can’t wait to eat all his food and not feel bad.” Jeongin mumbles, the sting of Woojin leaving the group still hits them all hard. But it had to be done. He wasn’t in a good mind set at all, and it was best for him and them in the long run. 

Despite it hurting a lot of people, they’re all still friends, there was no way Woojin was just going to leave and they weren’t all still going to be his kids. And Chan certainly wasn’t about to let his boyfriend go any time soon. 

“Are we staying there?” Hyunjin slides his hand into Changbin’s jeans where the rip is. 

“Yes, so pack an overnight bag. You’re all dismissed.” 

They all rush off, except for Jisung, who shuffles over and hugs Minho tightly. 

“What’s going on in here Sungie?” He asks while lifting the face of the younger boy. Their foreheads press together gently. 

“Promise nothing bad is happening?”

“Cross my heart baby. All we’re doing is going to Woojin’s to get shit faced, sounds good right?” 

Jisung laughs softly, “Yeah I’ll probably only smoke.” Minho leans down and connects their lips, “what’s going through your head doll?” 

“I don’t even know.” Jisung nuzzles into him more and shuts his eyes. 

Min hums softly, “well, go pack your bag. We can cuddle at hyung’s.” With that said the younger runs off. 

In a short while the whole group is packed and ready to go, Minho shuffles them all into the vans. The seven of them bundle up not to be recognized. 

Once inside the apartment building and at the apartment the boys strip down, dying of heat stroke practically from all the layers. 

“Who are all these strangers in my house?” 

Woojin’s voice makes all of them snap their heads up, Felix is the first to move, he wraps himself around his hyung tightly. “We miss you so much!” He squeaks. 

“I miss you too Lix.” Hyunjin comes over and squishes himself against them too, the three of them tipping over onto the couch. 

Minho goes into the kitchen and grabs a hard lemonade, Jisung following him, and Changbin behind him. 

“Give me a beer please.” Bin leans against the counter but then wraps himself around Sungie the two hugging tightly. “No getting cross faded.” 

“That’s lame!” 

“Woojin’s rules.” 

“You’re lame, now pick drinking or smoking.” 

“What are you doing Sungie?”

“Smoking, I brought my edibles too.” Changbin cheers and kisses his cheek, “hell Yeah!” 

Minho rolls his eyes and takes a drink, he then comes over and kisses his boyfriend. 

Jisung smiles and wraps his arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him more. Changbin rolls his eyes at them now, seeing the two making out so disgustingly right in front of him. 

“Can you guys wait until we’re at least tipsy?” 

“No,” Jisung smirks and stands on his tippy toes. Minho grabs his ass pulling him closer. 

“Hyung! Minsung is having sex in the kitchen!” Changbin whines loudly. The two break away from each other a trail of spit coming from their mouths. 

“Ew.” Bin groans. 

Minho just laughs and opts to hug Jisung instead. 

In the living room, Hyunjin and Felix are now cuddling close already, listening to Woojin and Chan talk. Seungmin on the floor looking up at them with curious eyes. Jeongin walks into the kitchen grabbing them all drinks too. 

It doesn’t talk long, nine boys with only three with some sort of tolerance and they’re a house full of drunk teens and early twenties. 

Jisung blows the smoke out of his mouth towards the window, Changbin giggling next to him. His head on his shoulder. “Oh god Sungie, I can feel it happening.” He pushes his face into his neck, trying not to laugh. But failing. 

“You flying away Binnie?” 

“Yeah!” The older boy cackles drawing the attention of the rest of the boys. 

“What’s going on.” Hyunjin walks over and sits himself in Changbin’s lap. 

“Jinnie, you’re so pretty.” Bin smiles sloppily. 

“Ew gay.” Jisung pretends to gag. He takes another hit off his bong and then coughs badly. “Slow down Ji.” Chan teases him from the side. 

“I’m fine...that just went straight to my fucking lungs.” He groans while taking a drink of water in an attempt to stop his coughing. 

In the kitchen Jeongin and Seungmin are both giggling as they toss back more shots, Minho quietly supporvising. But he’s far more drunk than he’s letting on. 

He grabs one of the shot glasses and fills it, downing the liquid easily. 

“Can we play a game!?” Changbin yells, everyone gathers back in the living room. 

“What kind of game?” Chan looks at the younger, his eyes are red and his head is foggy. But he doesn’t feel as drunk as Hyunjin is, or as high as Bin. 

“Spin the bottle!” Hyunjin giggles, he plants a sloppy kiss on Changbin’s cheek. 

“That would make us let loose.” He adds with a smirk. 

“That’s a horrible idea.” Woojin groans, he currently has both Chan and Felix curled up on him. 

“It’s a great idea. It gives Chan an excuse to finally stick his tongue down Innie’s throat.” Minho snorts. 

Jeongin practically spits out his beer and Chan’s face burns bright red. “Excuse me!?” 

“Just saying.” Min shrugs and tugs Sungie up. The younger giggles, “woah...I think my legs are gone.” He looks at his boyfriend and starts laughing more. 

“They’re there I promise.” Minho shakes his head. 

“Circle up!” Felix surprisingly giggles, he crawls down on the floor finishing his lemonade and then sets the bottle in the center. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Seungmin snorts next to Jeongin, holding onto his arm, they’re both a little wobbly. 

Hyunjin runs over and sits himself down, eyeing the others with lust in his eyes. Changbin crawls next to him, his own gaze landing on the younger boy with greed. 

The rest of the group find seats and again shockingly Felix goes first. He spins it and all of them shriek as it goes around, grabbing onto each other tightly. It finally lands and Lix giggles more, he crawls over to Chan, feeling timid now. 

The older boy stares. Completely shocked. 

“This okay?” Felix asks quietly. Chan nods, Lix smiles and then presses a quick peck to his lips. Chan’s eyes were open and everything, as soon as the kiss started it was over. 

“Lame!” Changbin complains. 

“That was the first spin, calm down.” Jeongin rolls his eyes. 

“We should add something.” Jisung suggests, he’s leaning back on his elbows, sitting next to Woojin and Min. 

“What’s that?” Minho raises a brow at him. 

“Whoever it lands on has to take a shot.” 

“Yes!” Hyunjin rushes off to the kitchen. 

“You guys are gonna be dead tomorrow.” Woojin groans quietly. Although he’s just as wasted as the rest of them. He can just hide it better. 

Felix sits back down with a smug look, Chan still sitting in shock. 

“My turn!” Seungmin leans forward and spins the bottle. Again all of them brace themselves, as it slows down all of them shriek. It lands on Jeongin. 

“Fuck me…” the younger whispers. They lock eyes next to each other, and surprisingly it’s Innie that moves first. He lifts Seungmin’s chin and leans in slowly. 

Everyone gasps seeing their two youngest lock lips. 

Minnie closes the distance between them, their lips clashing together. 

It’s not just a peck either, Seungmin tries to control it, but Jeongin reaches up and slides a hand into his hair and tugs. It causes the older boy to inhale and his mouth opens letting Jeongin push his tongue in. 

Minnie melts into it, forgetting about the members in the room as he falls forward into Jeongin. 

What breaks them apart is a loud wolf whistle, they both blush deeply. 

“Holy fuck, who knew Innie could kiss.” Hyunjin whispers his own cheeks red at the sight of his two best friends kissing. 

“I did.” The youngest rolls his eyes trying to act like he didn’t just almost start making out with Seungmin. 

“Take a shot Innie.” Woojin reminds him. 

Minho goes next, he spins the bottle and catches Jisung looking nervous. 

“This okay?” He asks his boyfriend quickly. 

“Yeah,” Jisung giggles, he leans in and kisses him, “I just want it to land on me.” 

“Um excuse me, Minho has to kiss me, not you Sungie.” Felix teases them. 

“Be gentle with him, he's just a boy.” Jisung slaps Min’s ass as he gets up to kiss Lix. With him too it’s just a little peck. 

Once Min is sitting back down Jisung spins the bottle and it lands on Hyunjin. The two boys stare at each other, Jin moves first, getting in Sungie's lap without hesitation. He runs his hands through his hair grabbing it with a tug. 

“Hey!” Jisung shrieks, only to be cut off with a harsh kiss, Hyunjin pushing his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Sungie’s eyes fly open by the sudden intrusion. He locks eyes with Minho and sees his boyfriend biting his lower lip. So he shuts his and kisses Hyunjin back. 

One hand goes up to the side of his face the other pushing him out of his lap. Jisung bites his lower lip and Jin whines, everyone starts to giggle around them. 

Hyunjin pulls away his face bright red, Sungie smirks and winks at him. 

“Jinnie are you hard!?” Changbin cackles. 

“No!” Hyunjin shrieks and pulls his sweater down to cover his crotch. Jisung kisses his forehead and then pushes him away. Minho grabs his boyfriend around the waist tugging him into his lap. He kisses the side of his head, looking at Hyunjin with a possessive look in his eyes. 

Jisung leans back into his boyfriend, feeling the slightest tension in his body. 

Next to go is Woojin, he takes a deep breath and spins. It happens to land on Chan and he lets out the breath he’d been holding. His boyfriend giggles and turns his chin to lock lips. Chan’s hands on either side of his face. 

“Lame.” Seungmin now complains, the rest of them giggle at his words. 

The two break apart and Chan takes a shot and then spins the bottle. It lands on Jisung, the younger boy blushes deeply, still sitting in Minho’s lap. 

Chan comes over to him and leans in, Sungie connects their lips completely. Reaching up to tangle his fingers into his dark curls. 

Minho shifts Sungie in his lap, making it so his boyfriend is aware of his dick pressing against his ass. 

Chan presses his tongue into Jisung’s mouth, the younger sighing against him. He falls forward when Chan pulls away, both their faces red. 

“Fuck-“ Changbin mutters. 

Nobody was expecting that to be as hot as it was. 

Jisung giggles and hides his face in Minho’s shoulder after he takes his shot. The younger clinging to his boyfriend tightly now. 

Changbin goes next, it lands on Seungmin and all of them scream. Minnie looks unimpressed as Bin crawls over to him. They lock eyes before the kiss. 

It’s Seungmin who moves, he presses forward and licks into Changbin’s mouth with intensity. Grabbing the older boy by the hair. 

Bin groans and slides a hand down Seungmin’s body, resting it on his thigh. The kiss is over soon after, Changbin leaning in to steal another quick peck before he can get pushed away. 

“Go away.” Seungmin shoves him. 

Hyunjin grabs the bottle while he takes his shot, he spins and lands on Woojin. Cheeks bright red, he’s not confident with kissing his hyung like he was with Jisung. 

The older boy goes to him, a hand on the side of his face. Jin stares up, his eyes shining. Woojin is gentle leaning in slowly, but once their lips connect there’s a sense of dominance about Woojin that has Hyunjin melting. If the older boy wasn’t Chan’s boyfriend Jin would certainly get in his lap. 

When they break apart there’s a whistle, Hyunjin hides his face. Woojin kisses his forehead and then sits back down next to Chan, taking his shot while at it. 

Jeongin sighs and grabs the bottle, he watches as it spins and slows down to Chan. His face turns to the same shade as his red hair. 

The leader doesn’t move, his eyes wide. 

Slowly the youngest gets up and takes in a breath, he straddles Chan and kisses him, hands on either side of his face. 

Chan groans and subconsciously grabs his ass, getting caught up in it. He opens his mouth letting Innie inside, only to then take over. His tongue pushes against Jeongin’s licking at him eagerly. The younger shifts closer, hands tangling in his hair, pulling slightly. 

Neither even realize they’re being watched as the singular kiss turns into a full on make out session. 

When Chan pulls away they’re both sporting semis and panting. 

“Jesus just fuck each other already.” Minho rolls his eyes while taking a drink from his own bottle. Jisung still perched in his lap. 

Jeongin blushes and goes back to his spot, incredibly embarrassed. At this point they’ve all gone. 

“Let’s turn it up a notch.” Lix suggests with a giggle, he grabs his know and finds an app to go along with their drinking game. 

“When you spin the bottle you have to hit the button too to see what your challenge will be.” He explains. It seems simple enough. 

He then spins the bottle and it lands on Changbin. Lix presses the button too and what comes up makes him blush. 

_ ‘Give your partner a hickey.”  _

“Not above his collar.” Chan says, he’s drunk, but he’s not drunk enough to allow the boys to go absolutely wild. 

Felix giggles and crawls over to him, he gets in his lap and presses a kiss to his nose. Changbin grabs his chin and locks their lips, holding the younger close. 

Lix’ mouth then moves across his jaw and down his neck, nipping slightly. Bin bites his lip and tips his head back, forcing himself to stay quiet. 

The younger looks up slightly and can’t help himself as he runs his hands over Changbin’s biceps. He then tugs the collar of his shirt down exposing his chest. Felix hums and then bites down hard, Bin inhaling loud enough for all of them to hear. 

He sucks the mark into his skin while shifting in his lap, Changbin grabs his hips stopping his movements. Lix realizes it’s because Bin is hard. Badly he wants to forget this stupid game. He wants to run his hands all over Changbin and ride him until they’re both a mess. 

Felix pulls away lust in his eyes, Changbin kisses him again, biting down gently on his lower lip. 

“It said give a hickey not have sex guys.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes next to them, very obviously jealous of Felix feeling up Changbin like he is. 

At his comment the two pull apart, faces red, Jeongin moves to see the mark, “Holy shit hyung, are you part vampire.” He giggles. Felix laughs too and then pecks Bin’s lips one more time, only to then crawl back to his spot. 

Everyone looks like they’re sweating a bit. 

Seungmin grabs the bottle next and bites his lower lip, he watches as it lands on Hyunjin. He then presses the button and stares. 

_ ‘Play chicken’  _

“What the hell is that?” Seungmin raises his brows. 

“You guys gotta touch each other until someone chickens out.” Lix explains. 

Jeongin stares at Seungmin, a little bit of a possessive look in his eyes now as the older boy goes to Hyunjin. 

“If you guys start having sex I’ll scream.” Jisung announces. 

“Will not.” Minho smirks and bites his ear causing the younger to squirm. 

“Minnie go first.” Chan instructs. 

Seungmin takes a breath and stares at Jin, he then slips his fingers into his hair. Always liking when the stylists let him grow it longer, he’s tempted to tug on it. 

Hyunjin smirks and grabs Seungmin, yanking him into his lap, hands gripping his ass. The younger glares at his bold move. 

So he leans down and nuzzles into his neck, he then licks a stripe up his skin. Causing goosebumps to flare up all over Jin. 

He slides his one hand around Seungmin, and grabs his bulge. Causing him to gasp and buck forward. “Jerk.” He mutters, Hyunjin just smirks. 

The younger then untucks Jin’s shirt and slides his hands up. He rubs into his nipples. Hyunjin tips his head back, biting his lower lip. 

He then unhooks Minnie’s belt and slides his hand in. Palming him through his boxers, not even stopping either. Seungmin locks their lips, pressing his tongue into his mouth. 

“You guys are about to have sex I’m gonna scream.” Felix squirms. He covers his eyes but peaks through his fingers, all of them can see Hyunjin getting Seungmin hard. 

Jin presses his tongue into his mouth and rubs his thumb into the younger’s tip. This causes him to pulls away face red, eyes a little watery from being worked up. Hyunjin winks at him and fixes his jeans, patting his obvious boner once he’s finished. 

“Asshole.” Seungmin mutters, pulling his shirt down to cover his crotch. 

Minho spins the bottle and it lands on the cutie next to him, which happens to be his boyfriend. Jisung giggles and presses the button for him. 

_ ‘Make out’  _

“That’s easy.” Minho grabs Jisung’s face and kisses him hard, the younger wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

“We see them sucking face enough already, they shouldn’t get to land on each other.” Hyunjin huffs. 

Jisung ignores him and rolls his hips against his boyfriend, the two obviously familiar with each other’s bodies. 

Minho grabs his ass and kisses down his neck, not caring that they’re being watched. It kinda gets his dick hard honestly. 

Sungie sighs and lets him do what he wants. 

“Alright times up.” Chan announces. The two break apart staring at each other with lust filled eyes. 

“You’re next Sung.” 

Jisung gets out of Min’s lap and spins the bottle, he watches as it lands on Felix. He then presses the button, Lix has already pulled him over the two of them giggling into each other. 

_ ‘Body shot’  _

“That’s lame.” Jisung complains but still gets up to grab the shot glass from Min. Felix lays down and lifts his shirt up. Sungie straddles him with a smirk, setting the glass on his toned stomach. 

Woojin pours the liquid and they all watch as Jisung runs a hand through his hair and then leans down. He licks through Lix’ happy trail first making the younger boy shriek and start to giggle. He glances up and catches Chan looking with his lower lip between his teeth. 

Jisung smirks and sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes back. 

“Jisung,” Minho's voice is stern, the younger laughs and then wraps his lips around the glasses and tips his head back. Downing it within seconds. 

“It said body shot not give head.” Min kisses his forehead. 

“I was just teasing Chan Hyung.” He murmurs in his ear. Min hums at his words and runs his fingers along his sides. 

Woojin spins the bottle next, it lands on Minho. The younger squeals and crawls over to him being extra seductive. Jisung rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. 

They press the button and Sungie practically chokes,  _ ‘seven minutes in heaven’  _

Without even consulting Min Woojin turns his face and kisses him hard. It catches Minho by surprise but he quickly recovers, pressing his tongue back into Woojin’s mouth. The two very obviously battling for dominance. 

The boys around them watch with bated breath, Woojin tries to push Min down but the younger doesn’t budge like Chan normally would. The two very obvious alpha males get more aggressive. 

Minho grabs a handful of Woojin’s hair, his other hand going to push him back. Chan knocks Min’s leg out from under him allowing Woojin to finally get him on his back. 

“Hey!” Jisung scrunches his nose at him. Minho pulls away, letting Woojin now kiss down his neck. He looks at Chan directly in the eyes and arches his back, showing the leader that  _ his  _ boyfriend is currently going to town on him. 

Chan grits his teeth, Minho slips his hands into Woojin’s hair and pushes him down lightly. The older man complying, unbuttoning Min’s shirt to attack his chest. 

Jisung watches as Minho plays Woojin like a fiddle. Arching his back, letting out little noises. It’s a shame it’s all an act to make the older boy let his guard down. Sungie knows all too well about Min’s games. 

Across from them Hyunjin has his head on Changbin’s shoulder, both of them hard in their jeans. Jin’s hand inching towards Bin’s cock. 

“Wait your turn Jinnie.” Jisung teases. 

Hyunjin blushes deeply and throws a bottle cap at him. Minho lets out an obnoxious moan and Woojin pulls away for a second. He eyes Jisung. 

“Sungie come here.” He says and Min looks mildly panicked. 

Jisung crawls over, “yeah?” 

“Kiss him.” 

“Why?” 

“I just wanna see something.” Woojin smirks. 

Jisung timidly leans down to his boyfriend, placing a small kiss to his lips. Min smiles and touches the side of his face, he then sits up and targets Woojin again, Sungie helps push him down with a smirk. 

“Hey!” Chan now yells.

“You did it first.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. 

Woojin squirms under Minho, the younger pins his hands down and rocks their hips together. Jisung kisses Min’s cheek and lets him do whatever he needs to do. But he then sees Chan start to make his way over. 

So like the good boyfriend he is and jumps on him. 

“Get off!” Chan whines Jisung just giggles and wraps his entire body around the leader. 

While they’re all having their proper domestic, Hyunjin has now shifted and is kissing along Changbin’s neck. The older boy biting his lower lip, eyes shut, head falling back. 

“What is happening?” Jeongin whispers to Seungmin, the older boy shrugs and turns his face, tugging Innie down to kiss him again. 

The younger inhales hard but doesn’t pull away, if anything he leans more into Seungmin. Biting at his lower lip, one hand going up into his hair. 

Felix pouts from his side, being left out of all this kissing and what not. So he crawls over to Changbin and Hyunjin and sits himself in Bin’s lap. He lifts Hyunjin’s face and locks their lips. 

Changbin’s mouth falls open, he openly palms at his crotch watching the two in his lap make out. Something he’s wanted to see for forever. 

Meanwhile Minho smirks and leaves a deep purple mark on Woojin’s neck. He’s not an idol, he can be marked up as much as possible. Min grabs a handful of his hair and directs their kiss, their tongues still battling for dominance. 

As Minho starts to really grind forward a timer goes off, it makes them break apart. Min pecks his cheek and then untangled them. He then grabs Jisung around the waist and tugs him back over to his spot. 

“What the hell is happening?” Minho looks around at the other members. 

Seungmin and Innie pull apart, cheeks red. Changbin breaks the intense kiss with Felix and looks to everyone else. Hyunjin still eagerly biting at his neck though. 

“Let’s switch the game.” Felix breathes out. He pulls Jin off Binnie making him pay attention. 

It is very obvious all of them have some form of hard on now. 

“Truth or dare.” Hyunjin smirks. 

Minho wraps his arm tightly around Sungie, he eyes everyone in the room. “Jin, I dare you to give Changbin head.” 

Chan spits his drink out, “Lee Minho!” He shrieks. 

Hyunjin just giggles and tackles Changbin, “this isn’t how it works!” Felix protests but just watches Jin start to kiss down Bin’s body. 

“Channie, I dare you to suck off Jeongin.” Woojin then says. 

Jeongin now chokes, Chan’s eyes get wide, he smacks his boyfriend in the arm. “Well you coming over here or not?” The youngest then comments, he throws back another shot and all of them shriek. 

Chan blushes deeply but crawls over, “what about the rest of us?” Felix pouts. 

“We’ll get our turns.” Min smirks, “you guys have seven minutes.” He hits the timer and Hyunjin shrieks, he then quickly pushes Changbin’s shirt up enough to show off his tummy. His fingers working on his belt, he tugs his jeans down and nuzzles between his legs. Mouth watering already. 

Chan stares at Innie, “it’s okay.” The younger giggles, given the okay the leader tugs his sweatpants down in one go. 

He flicks his eyes up and rubs his hand into his bulge, many thoughts going through his mind. 

Jeongin bites his lip and looks down, not daring to see what the other members are looking like right now. 

Chan takes in a breath and pulls his briefs down, his eyes taking in Innie’s cock. He bites his lower lip and now doesn’t hesitate. Tongue darting out to lick his head firmly. 

The sharp inhale he gets from the younger makes him smirk. Now he’s determined to make him loud. 

Hyunjin is not shy in the slightest. He gets Bin from his boxers and takes him down his throat in seconds. Moaning around him, eyes rolled back. 

Changbin is now up on his elbows, hand in Jin’s hair guiding his head. He thrusts up slightly and Hyunjin moans more, only to pull off and stare up with lust filled eyes. 

“Fuck-“ Changbin groans softly, he guides Jin back onto him and makes the mistake of looking up. 

His eyes connect with Felix’ who is staring with the most intense look of jealousy. 

Bin reaches out for him, “you’ll get your turn baby.” He whispers in his ear and Lix blushes deeply and kisses his cheek. But not before he shoves Jin’s head down, making him choke. 

Chan grabs Innie by the thighs now and has him on his back. The younger with his head thrown back and soft sighs coming from him. “H-hyung…” he whines quietly bucking into his mouth. Chan pulls off and looks up at the younger. 

Jeongin swallows, Chan looks like he’s going to eat him. 

Without much thought the leader pounces, connecting their lips fiercely, he messily unbuckles his belt. Jeongin trying to help him, “y’all are not about to have sex on  _ my  _ floor.” Woojin’s voice breaks them both from the lustful trance they’d fallen into. 

“You started that.” Minho laughs, he keeps a firm grip on Sungie. Knowing one of these boys is going to try and get his boyfriend on his knees for them. 

“You don’t even have lube Chan!” Woojin rolls his eyes. Chan blushes deeply, Jeongin’s the same color as his red hair. 

The elders then gets up and storm away, Chan’s eyes get huge, he tries to scramble up after him, but his boyfriend comes back and throws a bottle of lube and a row of condoms at him. 

“Oh fuck.” Min whispers, Jisung stares at his boyfriend. 

“Nobody but me is fucking you.” He growls in his ear. Sungie shutters, shifting in his lap, “you’re not fucking anyone else then.” He whispers back. 

At this point Felix is now helping Jin get Binnie off, he’s slipped down between his hyung’s legs too and they’re both kitten licking at his cock. Staring up at Changbin with innocent eyes. 

“You’re both gonna kill me.” He groans, Lix giggles and sucks his head into his mouth while Hyunjin licks lower by his balls. 

The timer however goes off suddenly making everyone break apart, “fuck the timer.” Changbin growls. 

“No that’s not how it works.” Minho crawls over and pulls the two younger boys off the rapper. 

He winks at him while he’s at it too. 

“I dare Woojinnie hyung to eat Hyunjin out.” Felix says proudly. 

Jin blushes deeply while wiping the spit from his mouth. 

“I dare 3racha to fuck with Jisung.” Jeongin smirks proudly, he pushes himself back into his sweats. 

“What does that mean?!” Jisung shrieks, before he gets an answer both Chan and Changbin pounce on him. 

Minho watches as they grab his boyfriend, Bin getting behind him, kissing all over his neck, Chan between his thin thighs. 

Woojin teases Hyunjin, kissing all over him, making him squirm and giggle loud. His hands tangled in the elder’s hair, legs curled around his waist. 

“You could fuck me if you wanted hyung.” He whispers, lower lip between his teeth. 

“You don’t wanna save that dare for Binnie?” 

“I’d let all of you fuck me.” He smirks, “I’ll be our little slut for the night.” 

“Fuck Hyunjin.” Woojin kisses him hard and unbuckles Jin’s jeans, underneath he has tight lace on. Woojin’s eyes flicker down catching sight of the grey lace. 

“Pretty.” He smirks. Hyunjin giggles and squirms out of his jeans completely, he then gets up on all fours and wiggles his ass. 

Meanwhile Jisung throws his head back, eyes rolled back. Chan two fingers deep in Sungie, Changbin jerking him off quickly. 

Minho who had been watching Woojin and Hyunjin now turns his attention to his boyfriend. He glares, seeing Sungie moaning, hips twitching, thighs shaking. 

Chan smirks and leans forward, “this is what you’ve always wanted right Sungie?” He whispers. Changbin bites at his ear, one hand going up to tug on his nipples. 

“You want us to fuck you babyboy? Like you practically beg for in the studio?” He firmly rubs at his tip, Jisung cries out, hands digging into their arms. 

“Sh-shut up.” He whines. Chan slides his third finger inside the younger, shifting them up. Jisung bucks, shakes going through his whole body, Changbin hums and moves his hand quicker. 

“Ah-“ 

Minho watches his boyfriend get taken apart, shaking his head. He crawls over and slides his fingers in his mouth, Sungie’s eyes fly open. He cries softly, he then grabs Chan’s head, “if you fuck my boyfriend...we are going to have some serious issues Channie.” He growls in his ear. 

“Yeah like what?” Chan glares, fingers shoving deeper into Jisung. 

The younger whines into Changbin, “you’re so sensitive baby.” Bin distracts him. Lifting his chin to kiss him softly. Jisung rolls his hips trying to get as much friction and pleasure as possible. 

Before the two older boys can confront each other further the alarm goes off. 

Hyunjin drooling on the floor, his eyes rolled back, Woojin with three fingers inside him. 

“Times up!” Jeongin and Felix cry out, Innie grabs Chan away from the group, locking their lips again. 

Jisung looks completely wrecked, his cock leaking and twitching on his stomach. Changbin kisses his forehead and moves from behind him. Minho takes Sungie into his arms, “wasn’t gonna let him.” He whines. 

“I dare Jeongin to fuck Seungmin.” Hyunjin says with a hazy expression. 

“You can’t fuck in seven minutes.” Innie argues, breaking away from Chan’s mouth. The leader finding it hard to keep his hands to himself, currently rubbing his cock into Jeongin’s ass. 

Seungmin pulls him down and locks their lips, “better start now then.” He growls, Jeongin groans and falls forward with Minnie, licking into his mouth happily. 

“When the seven minutes is up you have to stop no cumming.” Minho adds, he has Jisung whining softly in his lap, his thumb rubbing against his weeping tip. 

“I dare Lix to suck off Min.” Jisung whispers, Felix squeals and tugs Minho to him. 

Jisung smirks getting his boyfriend distracted for the time being. 

“I dare Chan to fuck Sungie then.” Changbin locks eyes with Minho. 

“No,” 

“Oh come on Min, you can’t do all this and not let us get at Sungie just because you guys date.” Hyunjin complains. The younger boy sits up and takes another shot. Completely bare on his bottom half. But his top half is still clothed. His cock hidden partly but his loose button up. 

“Woojin is cool with Chan fucking and getting fucked and vice versa.” Bin adds. 

Despite the arguing, Jeongin and Seungmin are currently grinding into each other. The younger has Seungmin’s jeans pulled down in the back and his fingers pushed into him. Both of them moaning softly. 

Minnie gets Jeongin’s cock out stroking him slowly, “this should happen more often.” He whispers, looking down as he eagerly jerks him. 

The younger hums and leans forward connecting their lips again, “you’re right…it should.” He spits down on his own member and rocks his hips into Seungmin’s hand. Lower lip between his teeth, watching his dick slip between his fingers. 

“God fuck me already.” He moans quietly. Innie smirks and grabs the lube from next to them. Dripping it down onto himself. Seungmin rolls his hips, spreading himself open for the younger. “Greedy.” 

Jeongin smirks and then presses himself inside the older boy. Causing a loud moan to come from him, his back arching up, eyes rolled back. 

The arguing that had been happening stops suddenly, all of the members turning to see their youngest two locked together. 

“Fuck that’s so hot.” Hyunjin groans, he crawls over and lifts Innie’s face, giving him a soft kiss. He then whispers in his ear, the younger just smirks. Seungmin grabs for Hyunjin, his nails scraping along his arm. 

“Aw baby, you look so good like this.” Jin murmurs, his fingers tracing along Seungmin’s body. 

Since they’re a distraction Chan pounces on Jisung, pinning him to the floor. The younger giggling and tangling his fingers in his curls. 

Minho glares at the two, but his eyes are quickly rolling back as Felix starts to suck him into his mouth. His little hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him slowly. 

“Pay attention to me.” Lix whines up at him, tongue sticking out to be used. The older boy groans and grabs a handful of his hair, “okay, use your pretty mouth for me Lixie.” He murmurs, rocking his hips into his mouth slowly. 

Felix giggles and takes him down his throat, choking slightly, he has such a bad gag reflex, but he loves to be choked. And Jisung brags enough about Minho’s cock that Lix has just has to take advantage of this. 

On the other side of the room Chan slicks himself up, Sungie kissing Changbin while waiting to get dicked down. 

“Use a condom.” Jisung whispers, pulling away from Bin, Chan grabs the package and then covers himself up. Changbin smirks slightly, he tugs Sungie’s legs up to his chest. Chan pushes into him and Jisung’s mouth falls open in shock. 

“Feel good kitten?” The leader murmurs in his ear. 

Sungie just nods his head, lower lip between his teeth. He hasn’t had anyone touch him, let alone fuck him other than Min in three years. 

“Good boy.” Changbin praises, he looks at Chan and connects their lips, squishing the younger between them. 

Seungmin arches his back in bliss, one of his legs over Jeongin’s shoulder. His eyes rolled to the ceiling as the youngest member completely wrecks him. Hyunjin now is sitting back in Woojin’s lap just kissing slowly, sometimes stopping to watch everyone else. 

The seven minutes goes by too fast, the timer goes off and Hyunjin moves first, pulling Jeongin’s hips back so he can’t thrust back into Minnie. 

“Fuck the timer!” Seungmin snaps. Jeongin hums in agreement. 

“It’s only fair. Don’t be greedy.” Hyunjin tsks at both of them.

Woojin grabs Lix’ head pulling his mouth off of Minho’s cock. The older boy in bliss obviously enjoying fucking into the aussies mouth. 

Minho looks up and sees Chan fucking into his boyfriend still, a massive wave of jealousy flooding through him. Jisung hiding his face in Changbin’s shoulder, whining loudly. 

“Stop them,” Min growls. Woojin turns his attention to his own boyfriend and shakes his head seeing that he completely ignored the timer. 

He crawls over and grabs Chan’s hips, sliding his hand around the front of him grip his cock right at the base. 

Chan whines, a sound none of them except Woojin has heard before. 

“Enough.” 

His voice is stern and makes the Aussie shiver. Pulling out he timidly looks at his boyfriend. 

Minho pushes by them and picks Jisung up, kissing his forehead. The younger clings to him tightly, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I dare Changbin to fuck Lix.” Minho smirks, his touches are loving towards Jisung but his voice is like ice. 

Felix turns bright red, Bin too. 

Hyunjin narrows his eyes at them, wanting attention too. 

Seungmin is currently curled up against Jeongin, his face in his neck, hands under his shirt. 

“Hyunjin has to ride Felix.” Jeongin adds. 

“No!” Lix blushes deeply, all of them look to him surprised. 

“N-not cause I don’t want him to…” he mutters. “I j-just...am too sm-small to make h-him feel good.” He whispers, face an even darker shade of red. 

All of the members coo at him, Hyunjin sits in Lix’ lap and kisses sweetly, hands in his hair. 

“Aw baby let me see, mm sure you could make me feel good.” He murmurs against his lips. Changbin crawls over and kisses along his neck, tracing shapes to his sides. 

“I dare Innie to suck Chan and Woojin hyung off.” Seungmin smirks, “traitor.” Jeongin growls in his ear. 

“This seriously not how truth or dare works.” Jisung mutters. 

He leaning back into Minho, eyes closed partly, he didn’t even get off. Chan’s dick just practically fucked his soul though. 

“B-both?” Chan whispers face red. Before either of the older boys can protest Jeongin has them both on their lips back. He tugs Seungmin over too, situating him in front of Woojin. 

“We’ll take turns.” He smirks. 

Jeongin stares up at Chan, waiting for him to take the condom off of himself. He does and is shaking slightly. 

Seungmin unbuckles Woojin’s jeans and belt and tugs both down. Licking him through his boxers already, the older boy bites his lower lip and tips his head back. 

Having to remind himself this isn’t Chan between his legs and he can’t just shove him down. 

Meanwhile Felix is on his back, his hands tangled in Changbin’s hair, kissing him hard. Hyunjin opening him up with his fingers, pressing kisses to both their stomachs. He only has Lix’ jeans tugged down in the back, and Changbin’s undone in the front. 

Lix whines as Jin hits a particular sensitive spot inside him and his back arches up. Changbin smiles and kisses down his neck, pulling the younger’s jeans all the way down his legs. 

Hyunjin hums admiring the pale pink briefs he has on. Bin moves down to where Jin is, both of the older two about to completely worship Lix’ body. 

“You’re so pretty Lixie.” Changbin murmurs kissing between his thighs. Hyunjin takes his shirt off too, his hands running along his chest. 

“You’re gonna make me feel so good baby.” He mumbles, biting at his collarbone. 

Felix whines quietly, his face red, hands trying to go up to hide. 

“No hiding bunny.” 

Changbin gets him completely bare and slides two fingers inside him again. 

“B-Binnie…” he moans, Hyunjin giggles and kisses his lips. 

“We’re gonna make you feel so good bun, better than anyone else ever has.” 

At the other side of the room Chan is panting, Jeongin staring up at him the entire time he sucks him off. Knowing the eye contact is killing his hyung. 

He pulls back and licks at just his tip, hand working the rest of him. Chan bucks forward, one hand clenched in his shirt the other inching its way down to Jeongin’s hair. 

Seungmin giggles around Woojin, taking more into his mouth. He feels the soft pushes from the elder on his head, his fingers curling in his hair, hips thrusting up slightly. Minnie pulls off for a second, coughing. 

“Sorry!” Woojin whispers. 

“I’m okay hyung.” He giggles and kisses along his thighs now. 

Woojin groans and suddenly pulls Seungmin up, locking their lip, he rolls them over pressing between his legs. The younger arches his back and tangles his fingers in his hair. 

“Can I fuck you Minnie?” He whispers. 

“Yes please.” Seungmin bites his lower lip and wraps his legs from his waist. Woojin smiles and kisses him more. 

Chan throws his head back as Jeongin takes him almost all the way down his throat. “Oh my god.” He moans in English, rolling his hips forward now. 

Innie pulls away and strokes him only now, “hyung...look at me.” He whispers. 

Chan grits his teeth and looks down, Jeongin with his tongue out and eyes asking to be wreck. 

“Fuck Innie, take it like a good boy.” 

Felix moans loud from the side of the room, his head thrown back as Changbin slowly pushes inside him. 

“Easy bunny.” He murmurs. Hyung straddling him, he is stroking his cock, getting him to loosen up. 

Lix was right he is little, but Jin still wants to ride him. He wants to make him feel good. And honestly the fact Felix is small kind of turns him on. 

“You okay babyboy?” Minho whispers in Sungie’s ear, pressing his cock inside of his boyfriend. The two of them kissing slowly, hands in each other’s hair. 

“Yes,” Jisung has just taken several massive hits and now is seriously feeling it. 

He wasn’t supposed to get cross faded but here he is. 

Min shifts his hips and presses in deeper, making little whines come from the younger. 

“Promise this is okay?” 

“Promise Minnie.” Jisung tugs him down and locks their lips again. 

“It’s you Min, I wouldn’t let anyone else fuck me right now but you. I’m way too gone to have anyone else touch me.”

Minho hums at his words, that clearly was not the case when Chan was just fucking him silly. 

But Jisung was also significantly less high than he is now. 

“Fuck-“ Seungmin moans causing all of them to look up for a moment. His face is pressed to the rug, Woojin buried inside of him. 

“Minnie you look so good as a cock slut.” Hyunjin teases from the side. Changbin smacks his ass at his words. 

Woojin rocks into the younger slowly, making sure he doesn’t hurt him. Seungmin is so tight, his eyes currently rolled back in bliss. 

Jeongin hums and makes Chan pay attention to him again, sucking on just his tip, teeth scraping on purpose. 

“I-Innie…” he moans thrusting up. His hand finally finds his hair and Jeongin smirks. 

“Are you gonna fuck my mouth like you want to now?” He looks up at him, waiting for him to use him. 

Chan’s whole demeanor changes, he grabs Jeongin’s hair hard and thrusts inside his mouth. 

The younger moans eyes rolled back, he takes all of it. Waiting for his leader to do this. 

Hyunjin eases himself down on Felix, humming softly, “you feel so good baby, you fill me up so good.” He moans quickly. Changbin kisses Jin’s shoulder while he thrusts into Lix, moaning softly. He keeps a steady pace. 

Felix is a mess, his head thrown back, hands gripping as Jin’s hips. Nails digging into him. 

“Lixie baby you’re so tight for hyung.” Changbin praises. He snaps into him causing Felix to buck and Hyunjin actually whines out. 

“J-Jinnie…” the younger whines out. 

The boy in question leans down and kisses him again, all while bouncing on his member. 

Jisung tips his head back, in absolute bliss from Minho fucking his brains out. He can’t even form words his boyfriend is going so hard. He’s needed this  _ so  _ badly. 

He’s loud, so loud, moans and cries district from the other three boys currently being used too. 

Minho lifts Jisung’s legs to his shoulders and presses deeper. “Good boy baby, taking hyung’s cock so good tonight.” He praises making Sungie whimpers. 

“S-so much better than Channie.” Jisung mumbles, barely able to talk. 

“That’s right, tell me how much better I fuck you.” Min smirks and hits his prostate. 

Seungmin drools into the carpet, being used completely, Woojin is rough in all the right places and gentle in all others. 

He knows he’s going to have hand prints on his hips from the older boy. And he knows he’s barely going to be able to walk tomorrow. But right now he doesn’t care. 

Woojin’s pace is aggressive, both of them chasing their highs. But even though his hands and hips are hard his words are soft. Whispering praises against his skin. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” Chan chants, Innie sinking down on his cock. “That’s a good boy, take it all. Tell me how good you feel.” He growls. 

Jeongin moans at his words, arching his back as he adjusts. “You’re so big hyung.” He whispers.

Rarely does he bottom, but for Chan he’ll make the exception. “Your little ass is so tight baby, you’ve been fucked before right?” 

“Y-yes…” Innie rolls his hips, wanting to get as much pleasure as possible. He pulls the leader’s hair and bounces slightly. 

“Binnie!” Felix cries out, he’s so over stimulated and worked up. He scratches at Hyunjin and bucks up hard.

“Oh good boy bunny, you’re fucking Jinnie so good.” Changbin pants out. Lix whimpers and clenches up, his high approaching. 

“G-gonna make me cum!” 

“Fill me up bun, make me yours baby.” Hyunjin reaches down and strokes himself while riding Felix hard. 

Felix whines and his back arches toes curling, he tries to warn Jin but can’t. His orgasm washes over him, entire body tensing up as he cums hard. 

“Oh my god, yes baby fuck.” Hyunjin moans, he gets himself off onto Lix’ chest, moaning and whining into his neck. 

Changbin smirks at the two and pulls out of Felix, he then lifts Jin off of the younger gently. He moves Hyunjin making him push into Felix instead. Both boys cry out, the oversensitivity kicking in. 

Bin then thrusts into Hyunjin making him practically scream. 

“H-hyung! Yes! F-fuck me…” he cries, hips eagerly thrusting into Felix while Changbin gets himself off. 

Before he cums he pulls out of Jin and makes him pull from Lix partly. Pressing both their tips inside the youngest. Felix clenches around them both and Bin releases deeply. 

“Fuck-“ Felix moans. 

Minho keeps his intense pace on Sungie, reaching down to wrap his hand around his throat too. 

“H-hyung please…” he moans, meeting his thrusts. 

“You wanna cum kitten?”

“Yes! Please!” Jisung sobs, his cock neglected between them. He holds Min’s hand that’s around his neck, eyes rolled back with pleasure. 

“Such good manners.” Minho pulls him impossibly close and thrusts hitting his prostate again. Without warning Jisung cums hard, eyes going even further back. His whole body stills. 

Min hasn’t seen him cum that hard in forever. 

He gets himself off, moaning into his boyfriend’s neck, both of them whining into each other. 

Seungmin clenches up, his body getting tense, “cum for me Minnie.” Woojin whispers feeling how close the younger boy is. 

As if on command Seungmin’s high hits him, his hands curling into the rug, thighs shaking. It makes Woojin mad. 

He thrusts get sloppy and he can hold on any longer. Quickly pulling out he turns Minnie. The younger boy moans as he gets painted with release, his stomach coated. 

Chan soaks up every moment of fucking Jeongin, in absolute heaven. Loving the scene of the youngest under him, moaning and crying out. 

Innie strokes himself, head thrown back as he gets closer and closer to his high. Chan rams into him, thinking about his every fantasy getting fulfilled tonight. 

Jeongin clenches up, “Ch-Channie...gonna cum.” He whines out, tears in his eyes from the pleasure he feels. 

“You can baby, show me how good you feel.” At his words Innie whimpers and his back arches. Chan pushes his hand away so he can stroke him instead, getting him through his high. 

Jeongin’s orgasm face now ingrained into his brain. 

He cums soon after, accidentally cumming deep inside the youngest. Not even thinking about the lack of condom let alone pulling out and ruining this. 

“Fuck…” Chan breathes out, he looks around the room to find all the members in some form of nakedness. 

His own boyfriend is currently shirtless, his dick out and lips gently pressed to Seungmin’s. 

Changbin is the first to get up, he goes into the bathroom and grabs a couple of warm face cloths and towels too. He wipes both Lix and Jin up and then finds Felix’ sleepover bag. 

Jin stands up on wobbly legs and wraps his arms around himself, taking his shirt off finally. 

“Here baby.” Bin slips his own shirt onto Jin and then scoops him up. The younger nuzzles into him. 

He feels the soft material of a sleeping bag under him and Felix’ warmth up against his side. 

“Hi bunny.” Jin giggles. 

“Hi,” Felix doesn’t get embarrassed; he just curls up closer to him. 

Minho moves next, scooping Jisung up in his arms, or he tries to. It quickly gets shut down due to his wobbling, too drunk to really pick his boyfriend up. 

“Wanna sleep.” Sungie murmurs. 

“I know baby,” Min grabs the wash cloth and wipes them up too, he then finds their bags and spreads out their sleepover stuff. Jisung wraps himself in Minho’s blanket. Also tugging his shirt over his head before he cocoons. 

“Hold on, all the bottom boys come with me.” Woojin scoops Seungmin up, bringing him into his bedroom. The younger just hums and nuzzles into the soft pillows. 

“Let me clean you up pup.” He murmurs. 

Minho carries Jisung in the younger already half asleep in his bundle of blankets. It took a few moments to get Min steady on his feet to be able to properly pick Jisung up. 

He sets him down next to Seungmin and presses a kiss to his forehead. Changbin carries Lix in next. 

“Are they all gonna fit?” Min yawns, “I have a pull out couch too.” Woojin tucks the three boys in, Felix wrapping himself around Jisung, Seungmin nuzzled into his neck. 

Back out in the living room Hyunjin is whining, wanting attention. Changbin scoops him up now and lays back on the love seat with him. Chan stands up on wobbly legs grabbing onto his boyfriend. 

“What are you all worn out now babyboy?” Woojin teases. Given the fact Chan likes to act like a dom and a top, and will given the opportunity. But as soon as it’s over his little subby brain turns on and he wants to be held. 

“Yes…” Chan tries time get picked up, Woojin shakes his head and sets him down with Jin and Changbin for a moment. Going to Jeongin who’s yawning on the floor. “Come on Innie, you’re not sleeping down there.” 

The eldest makes him stand only to hear his obvious whine. “Easy baby.” He murmurs rubbing his lower back. 

“Min grab the couch.” 

Minho stumbles over and tugs the couch open, Jeongin gets set down first then Chan. 

“I can sleep on the floor hyung...I don’t mind.” Minho waves him off seeing Woojin trying to usher him into his spot. 

“Min-“

“It’s okay, Sungie is probably gonna be out here soon looking for me anyway.” Woojin doesn’t have the energy or the brain to argue so he just lays down with the other two. 

Minho sets up his makeshift bed where he and Jisung had previously been sprawled out. 

About an hour later as expected Jisung wobbles out, “hi baby.” Minho mutters letting Sungie nest against him. 

“Hmm,” Jisung doesn’t make a sound just falls back asleep once comfortable. 

*

“Fuck you I’m never drinking in the company of any of you again.” Seungmin complains, his face puffy and red. 

“You didn’t seem to be complaining last night.” Hyunjin smirks into his cup of coffee. 

All of them are extremely hung over and sore, Jeongin especially since he rarely bottoms. Let alone bottom for someone the size of Chan. He’s barely moved from his spot on the couch. 

“I’m breaking up with all of you.” Seungmin mutters, Woojin comes over and hugs him, making his face even brighter. 

“You gonna come live with me Seungminnie?” 

All of them scream. 

“You better stop!” Felix cackles. He’s wrapped around Changbin, not having left his side all morning. Which isn’t that unusual, but he keeps kissing his cheeks and neck. And it’s making Bin’s heart flutter more than usual. 

“If we’re gonna blame anyone for last night, blame Lix, he’s the one that suggested it all.” Jisung comments, he has his glasses in and some toast in front of him. 

“Me? Don’t act like you all weren’t taking full advantage of getting to fuck each other.” Felix shoots back. 

“I never said that.” Jisung scrunches his face up at him. 

“Clearly you didn’t since Min  _ and  _ Chan fucked you.” Lix adds. 

“You had a threesome on the floor!” Jeongin snorts, “you fucked Seungmin!”

“Yeah? I’ll do it again too!” 

Seungmin nearly spits out his coffee, “what?!” 

“It is 10am and I am hungover shut the hell up.” Minho growls into his mug of tea, his arm curled tightly around Jisung. A very protective glare being sent to anyone that is too loud or gets too close to them. 

“You said the same thing last night.” Innie smirks. 

Seungmin blushes deeply, “shut up.” 

“Why don’t we all play nice? We clearly did yesterday, eat your breakfast and time a nap. We’re not going back to the dorms until everyone is looking healthy and your limps are gone.” Chan says sternly. 

Everyone sighs and goes back to their own, stopping their arguing for the time being. 

The kids certainly were able to let loose. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeet hope y'all liked it!! I had so much fun writing it, there was so many ships I've never written before and it was great and refreshing!!
> 
> my twitters are forever battles and NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> drop some suggestions down below for more one shots!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
